Waking up as a cat
by Snow-Loftwing
Summary: What will happen to Harry when one of Fred and Georges sweets for their shop go wrong? hint : A cat's tail and ears. Harry will never look at cats the same again. NEKO HARRY. a neko is a person with cat ears and a cat tail. I wrote this a while ago.
1. To catch the cat, you must be the cat

Harry was sitting in a flower field, the breeze tossing his messy hair around. It was so peaceful. "Harry..." A voice called out to him, "Harry" it continued, "Harry... HARRY!" His dream was stopped as Ron's large pillow hit him straight on the face.

Harry sat up with a groan, muttering about Ron dieing later that day. Harry arose from his position on his quite comfortable bed. He was staying at the Weasleys for the Holidays to his great amusement. He LOVED it at the Weasleys, it was like Heaven.

Fred and George were currently making a new prototype for their shop 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes', Their business was going fantasic so far! everyone loved their jokes, pranks, games and even loved them! Fred and George were famous for the best wizarding prank shop ever recorded.

"Here Harry" Fred nudged Harry was his elbow, "eat this" He said. "What does it do?" Harry asked nervous while looking at the strange lolly uncertainly. "It's suppose to turn you invisable for an hour" George said, "C'mon Harry, be a good sport and eat it" The twins chorused.

Harry looked at the seemingly innocent sweet in his hand and said "Here goes nothing" and swallowed the sweet whole. Ron,George and Fred stared at Harry excitedly, waiting for something to happen. That's when Harry felt it.

Harry doubled over in pain as he head and lower back exploded with pain** (no really but you know what I mean). **when the pain finally retreated he stood up straight, staring into the faces of Ron and the twins. "Well?" He said, "What happened?". The twins gulped and turned to faces eachother then back to Harry, "Harry...Go look in the mirror..." Fred said nervously.

Harry's eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom mirror, Ron, George and Fred following in his tracks. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw his reflection. Jet Black cat ears set on top of his head and a Black tail to match swayed behind him. "What the..?" He whispered as his stared at his new neko ears. "I'm...going to go...to bed...and when I wake up...there won't be there..." He mumbled and went up to bed, he fell asleep soon after that.

When Harry woke up he had the strangest sensation of being watched, he opened one eye and to his surprise Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were watching him. "What?" grumbled Harry as he sat up in his bed and looked around, "errr Harry you still have you ears and tail...Snape is coming later with a potion to get rid of them..." George explained as he helped Harry up. Harry tilted his head and smiled, "Oh Okay Nya~" Harry quickly covered his mouth, "Oh god Nya~" he said with wide eyes.

**Good for a first chapter? please review :) and P.S a neko is just a person was cat ears, tails and cat abilites :).**


	2. A Cats Way And A Greasy Git

When you think about nekos and being one, you'd think it would be so much joy and fun having cat ears, cat tails and be able to do anything a cat could do. But you're wrong.

Cats have _perfect_ balance, they can jump from tree to tree and never fall and even if they do they'll land on their feet. Harry tried this with the Weasley's fences, only to fall and land in the compost heap.

Cats have _perfect _eye sight, they could spot anything from the tiniest of ants to the biggest of giants. Unfortunely for Harry he didn't get this and still had to wear his glasses.

Cat can hear _ANYTHING_. You could be 100 metres anyways and step on a trig and off the cat would be, zooming away at top speed. Harry wasn't really that quiet as he found out that other day, don't ask how he found out, the story is too disturbing to re-tell.

But one things cats hate is...

Water.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were all down in the pond Mr weasley had conjured up and splashing around. Fred thought it would be funny to dump Harry in the water, A bad idea, A bad idea indeed. Harry went completely insane and literally ran on the water to get out. Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were left speechless.

Okay, back to reality.

Harry glared across the table at the greasy potions master who was staring at his potions and trying to find a good one to change Harry back with no result yet. Harry smirked in success, He didn't want the anidote. Why? Because it made things harder for the greasy git.

Harry's evil side laughed evilly as he watched the Potions master get more and more annoyed.

Ah, This is a wonderful cat's life...


End file.
